Dear Diary,
by Simply.Twilight
Summary: Brown's making everyone in Camp Rock write down their inner thoughts. ShanexMitchie, NatexTess, JasonxElla
1. Shane: Entry 1

**I just thought this would be an amazingly fun idea. So hope you like reading Shane's inner personal thoughts for today. And these are probably going to be pretty short.**

* * *

6/16

Dear Diary,

How gay is that! 'Dear Diary', that's what girls write! With their frilly pink stationary! Wait… paper can't be frilly or can it?? Hm…I should ask Mitchie. NO I SHOULDN'T! She'll think I'm a weirdo.

God…why is life so complicated! This is all Brown's fault! Why is he making all of us write in diaries! It's not fair! And Nate tied me to a chair to make sure I wrote in mine! Why is he behind me?

…

STOP READING WHAT I WRITE!

Because it's an invasion of privacy.

Yes I hate you.

Yes I do mean it.

Stop reading over my shoulder Nate!

Untie me.

The magic word in NOW!

He left me. I hate him. He's out of the band now. He smells bad anyway…always smells like cinnamon or something like that.

I don't like writing my thoughts down.

Mitchie's hot.

Forget I wrote that.

I hate Tess.

I can't believe Nate thinks Tess is hot!

What is up with that kid's brain?

And Jason… he wants a stupid birdhouse. WTF!

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I know the alphabet.

Unlike Jason. He's such a retard.

I'm going to write about everyone I know.

Caitlyn: I think she likes Nate…and she's Mitchie's best friend. And she's good at the keyboard. I think her hair looks like a dying plant though.

Ella: She should go out with Jason. They could have retarded babies together.

Peggy: I think she has an identity crisis. Is she Peggy or Margaret Dupree?? But she's a good singer.

Lola: Her song was slightly suggestive…

Barron: Yeah…I guess he's pretty cool.

Sander: See Barron.

Andy: He's not a very good dancer.

Tess: I hate her! She and Nate should get together and have evil children.

Nate: See Tess.

Jason: See Ella.

Mitchie: God. She's so beautiful, and such an amazing singer. I love her. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me.

I'm going to go eat some apples with some OPB, Bye diary.

-Shane Gray

The most awesome person in the world. (Along with Mitchie)


	2. Nate: Entry 1

**Yay! It's little Nate's turn for my torture! Writing this makes me happy.**

* * *

6/17

Dear…Thing I'm forced to write in,

I refuse to call you diary! You can't make me do it!

Today I had to teach the children how to write songs...why am I calling them children? They're the same age as me! Some of them were really good.

And why is Shane such a douche bag? I tried to help him teach his hip hop class and he yells at me for tying him up so he could write in his diay! I make him write in his diary because he HAS to otherwise…well…Brown said something bad would happen. Either way, this is kind of enjoyable.

How do you spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?? That was random Hold on…I'm going to go ask Tessy-poo.

That's my name for her. Tessy-poo. She's so cute!

Yay! I spelled it right! I feel smart. But back to Shane and his douche bag-ness. He said he was going to kick me out of the band! What the hell! That isn't fair at all! I'm never doing anything bad to him anyway! Whatever I do is for his own good, like sending him here, to Camp Rock! It's because of me he met Mitchie Torres! But noooo, he says it's because he CHOSE to come here! We had to force him into the limo!!

God…and I only tried to make him write in the diary so he wouldn't get in trouble. He doesn't understand that I just try to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. But I'll put up with his attitude…he's the closest thing I have to a brother and Jason too of course. All I have is sisters…god, I felt like I had to wear a bra just to fit in.

Man, nobody understands. At least I have this…thing, that I can write my feeling into.

It's not fair, Shane gets all the fame and poor Jason doesn't. Neither do I… it's not fair. Oh well…at least I get to do what I love. MAN! Why am I crying! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE SENSITIVE ONE!!

Bye thing I write in…I'm going to go drown myself in the lake so I can feel the pain of life that no one understands. Actually…I think that's rather painful…I'll go talk to Tessy instead...and maybe drink some milk. Dairy is always good.

**

* * *

**

Wow...this is super duper short. I'm sorry. And he's too dramatic...I promise when we write his next diary entry it'll be a highly detailed report on his sex life.

JUST KIDDING!

REVIEW!

And if you go back to Shane's entry, you'll see I added the date. Yeah...


	3. Jason: Entry 1

**People seem to really like this story. So thanks everyone that reviewed and/or read! **

**So it's Jason's turn! And I always make Jason stupid…I'm sorry, I need someone stupid in every story I write. And he is pretty stupid in the movie. **

**IMPORTANT! HELPS YOU UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER!**

**Since Jason is stupid, he spells words wrong and uses the wrong words. So to help you understand this chapter I put the word he REALLY means in bold. **

* * *

6/18

Dear Dairy **(Diary)**

This is fun! I love writing in a dairy! I wonder why everyone is complaining about it so much…

Shane and Nate think I'm stupid…but they just don't understand I see things in a different perceptive. **(Perspective) **

I mean come on, people think cows are cows, but how do we know they aren't obese kitties dressed up like cows! OR REALLY BIG DALMATIONS!! I think I'm on to something…

So I'll tell you about my may **(Day)**.

Today Shane yelled at me for asking him to make me a birdhouse. He's so mean. He needs to go to a pet shop and look at birds…but not cockatiels, when they talk they have submarine **(subliminal) **messages in their squawks. But don't tell them I told you, they'll get the parakeets on their side to attack all who know.

Nate was acting like a drunk pregnant woman. Well…that's what Caitlyn said. In my operation **(opinion) **it wasn't very nice. Then he started yelling for cow milk. I decided not to tell him that it was actually obese kitten/Dalmatian milk.

I think I like this girl named Ella. She's really pretty and she goes through the same dilemma as me when it comes to choosing between things that are exactly the same. Plus she agrees with my milk thong **(thing). **

And I don't know if I like apples or apples better. Shane and Nate had me try them today. First they gave me an apple that I already know about, then they gave me this fruit called an apple, it tasted like an apple but I guess it wasn't the same as an apple. So I'm kind of confused.

I wrote a song today too. It goes like this.

OOOOOOH YEAH!

WOOOOOO YEAH!

YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!

Shane and Nate don't want to use it though…they think they should put it together with one of the songs they wrote. I don't want to though. I mean…it's pretty long compared to one of my other ones. That one goes…

Music!

They used it in the beginning on Play My Music. Nate sang it. I kind of wish I sang it though…it would have felt more special. I mean…if it was it's own song I wouldn't mind if Nate sang it…but they just put it with the song Shane wrote. It was unfair.

Anyway, that's how my day went.

See you dairy!

Jacon.

Jaceon

Jazon

Jason! That's how you spell my name! Nate told me…

* * *

**I love Jason...I think he's my favorite character. **

**I think I might write him his own story. What do you all think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Tess: Entry 1

**Tess being VERY unlady-like! Yay!! By the way -- is for censored cuss words.**

* * *

6/16

Dear Diary,

UGH! -- -- --ITY ! I HATE THIS CAMP!

God…they don't let you --ing swear at this god damn --ing camp! I HATE IT HERE!

I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING A GOOD GOD DAMN GIRL!

I --ing hate my mom for sending me hear.

Damn…at least now with these stupid diaries we can write cuss words all we want!

Yay!

So there's this prick of a popstar named Nate. He's pretty sexy if you ask me…but he calls me things like Tessy-poo…he probably dreams about me. --ing weirdo.

Jesus… and then there's this bitch named Mitchie. There's a lotta things I'd like to say to her. I'm gonna make a list.

1) Hey Bitch, why don't you do stick a microphone stand up your ass.

2) Mitchie, why don't you go -- Shane?

3) Miss Torres, would like some shit with your cake or some piss?

God, I --ing hate her. Stupid censors…

I'm going to go ahead and get my beauty sleep. Night.

-Tess Tyler

Future pop princess

* * *

**Fun fact: This was going to be Mitchie's but I decided she was too nice for it. But don't worry, she's next. )**


	5. Mitchie: Entry 1

**I'm so weak, I said I'd only listen to A little Bit Longer once on The Leak. I keep listening to it. Video Girl, A little Bit Longer, Can't Have You, Shelf, and Love Bug are my favorites. **

**When this CD comes out...I will be running to it like it is alcohol for a lush. **

* * *

6/17

Dear Diary,

This is a cute idea. Having little diaries to write in! Poor Shane-boo isn't taking it too well, he said Nate tied him up. I always thought Nate was such an adorable sweetie! Even though he did kick me out that one time because Shane wasn't focusing...maybe he is a little mean!

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! I'm so terrible!! I feel so bad! I'M SORRY NATE!

Since we're on the subject of Nate...I heard Caitlyn talking about him in her sleep!

She was saying things like 'Oooooh, Nate! That's the spot! Tee-hee...your so dirty!'.

Maybe she was dreaming about them playing football and him covered in mud.

Me and Shane should play football!! We should start putting the paddle in the right place when we're canoeing too.

Caitlyn said I just wrote some kinky things. What does she mean by that?

I'm going to go ask Shane what Kinky means!

Toodles!

-Mitchie Torres

**

* * *

**

How adorably innocent is Mitchie?? Review please!


	6. Shane: Entry 2

**Just decided to write this while the idea was still fresh!! :)**

6/17

Dear Diary,

Sweet mother of Jesus thank you! Mitchie just asked me what kinky means...

I'M GONNA GO SHOW HER!!

-Shane  
(Who's going to get some from Mitchie)


	7. Caitlyn: Entry 1

**Sorry I haven't been updating. This terrible thing called school started again. And honestly...I don't like Caitlyn. I like Alyson Stoner...just not Caitlyn. **

**Should this story be rated M for the refrences? Because I'm not going to describe anything! **

**And M's tend to be turn offs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! (When was the last time I did one of these things?)**

* * *

6/17

Dear Diary,

I think Brown finally figured out what I was doing at night. Maybe that's why he gave us all diaries.

Jesus...I hope Barron doesn't talk about last night...or Sandler...or Peggy...or that one dude...or that other one dude.

Man! I was busy last night!

But I got 1800 dollars!

Yay for camps that rich kids go to!

BUT OMG! I walked in on Shane...AND MITCHIE! MITCHIE!! The really innocent girl that I invited in my cabin!!

SHANE GOT TO HER FIRST!

DAMN HIM!!

I WANTED HER!

Oh well...at least there's still Nate, Jason, and Tess, but she won't come around any time soon.

Especially if my ideas were the thing that ruined our friendship.

Oh well. At least I still have my mom's cruise ship with random guys I can have hate sex with.

-Caitlyn  
(aka Miley for those who call me)


	8. Mitchie: Entry 2

**Oh god, school's murder. Fucking math teacher keeps assigning us a bazillion problems a day. Oh well, that's life and I gotta get a 4.0 GPA this semester for 100 dollars. Sorry about not updating this, I'll try my best and with Porcelain doll too. I have a question...will anyone believe me if I say I'm only 13??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! **

* * *

6/18

Dear Diary,

Last night was painful...really painful. Shane showed me stuff. :(

Then Caitlyn interrogated me. She keeps sneaking out at night, I'm really starting to wonder what's going on with that girl!!

Then all throughtout today Shane kept winking at me and slapping my butt.

I'M SUCH A WHORE!!

I'm going to go put on my whore makeup! BECAUSE I'M A DIRTY LITTLE WHORE MUSICIAN!!

God...why did I have to ask Shane! I should've asked Sander! Or a girl!

-Mitchie, who's a DIRTY WHORE!!


	9. Shane: Entry 3

6/18

Dear Diary,

Last night was awesome.

Mitchie started crying though…they were tears of pleasure.

I know they were.

Maybe I'll go over to her cabin tonight too…I mean, I'm sure Caitlyn wouldn't mind. She's the camp slut anyway.

But she keeps glaring at me, plus I saw her staring at Nate and licking her lips.

Please…Nate's such a good little boy. He has a purity ring. A PURITY RING!

Who has one of those except good little Christian girls in middle school!

Stupid fag.

- Shane Grey

(aka SEX GOD)

**

* * *

**

I have nothing against purity rings or Christians just so you know!

**I'm losing my edge. School makes me unfunny…**


	10. Brown's visit with the doctor

**I'm sorry. Life is so busy. I'm going to try to update this when I can but when I sit down to update a story I have no ideas! I can only write them when an idea hits me!!! I'M SO SORRY! But this isn't in diary form today!**

* * *

"So Brown, have you told your campers to begin writing in their diaries?" asked Dr. Shabalabadingdong.

"Yes I have Dr....shab-my-dingdong???" I said looking at his nametag and crossed my legs.

"It's Dr. SHABALABADINGDONG! YOU INSULT MY COUNTRY! INSULT!" He yelled.

Everyone in my life is fucking insane. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect to your country." I said white gritting my teeth.

"It okay. It okay. You just stupid american rich person who will die soon when my people take over...I mean...would you like a moofin?"

"What?" I asked looking at the crazy Doctor.

"Would like delicious moofin?"

"Oh...um...I'm sorry...uh...what?" I asked again.

"A MOOFIN! A DELICIOUS BLUEBERRY MOOFIN! IT TASTE LIKE CUPCAKE! YOU EAT FOR BREAKFAST! YOU WANT MOOFIN! I GET YOU ONE!" The doctor raved madly and went into the kitchen.

I blinked and then ran out the door. Fucking psychopath...


End file.
